


(Won't you) Keep The Wolves From The Door

by Elsian



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mob Boss AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/pseuds/Elsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up to 'I Can't Decide (Whether You Should Live Or Die)'</p><p>Charles placed his hands down on the table, fixing Erik with a straight stare. </p><p>“It is concerning. They clearly have weapons, money, influence and they have come out of no-where. Our set-up works nicely for me, Erik. I do not like surprises, and if he has started moving against me, it is only a matter of time before he starts in on you.”</p><p>Erik wasn’t sure what to say. The temptation to make light of the situation was strong, but if it was of concern to Charles, then it was certainly of concern to him.</p><p>“What are you proposing?”</p><p>“An alliance, of sorts.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Won't you) Keep The Wolves From The Door

Charles was active again.

That much was obvious. Raven had been seen seducing her way around some of the high-end clubs, there had been a few skirmishes on neutral ground that had Xavier written all over them, but the most telling was that Erik had not seen Charles in nearly a month.

Whilst he had been recovering, Erik had visited him at least once a week, much to Azazel’s constant displeasure. As Charles got more mobile, Erik was invited less until eventually the visits stopped entirely, no word from Charles, just radio silence. Then the movements began and Erik knew Charles was back in the Game, and he couldn’t be happier. 

Charles would always be his best opponent.

He let his attention wander as Azazel detailed the plans for a drug drop taking place later that day. He wasn’t really interested, he didn’t take part anymore, as long as the plan went off without a hitch and he didn’t have to kill anyone he liked, he was content.

“...and some rumours of some insane shit being cooked down in Albuquerque... Erik, are you even listening to me?” Azazel finally caught on, and Erik pushed himself out of his chair, walking around the desk.

“No.” 

“No shit.” Azazel sighed and threw his tablet down on the desk.

“That’s why you keep having to buy new ones, you know.” Erik said, raising a brow at the other man.

“Shut up, Erik.”

“You’re not indisposable, you know.” 

“Yes I am and you damn well know it.” 

Erik didn’t reply, instead taking his phone out of his pocket and looking down at it. A few swipes later and a grin appeared on his face.

A grin that Azazel didn’t like.

“Erik, no.”

“We’re going for dinner.” Erik walked over to the coat hook, pulling on his long black coat. “Bring the car around.  
“For fucks sake.” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Azazel wanted to pull at his collar, feeling far too hot as they entered the restaurant, but he knew if she saw, that was it. She honed in on any sign of weakness like a lion. 

Erik knew Azazel better than she did though.

“Will you relax? This is a mutual agreement. No guns, just talk.” Erik straightened his cuffs, waiting by the maitre de’s stand. 

“He said he wouldn’t bring a gun. He didn’t say anything about her, or anyone else he has holed up in this place. You know what he’s like, Erik.” Azazel hissed. 

The maitre de was taking far too long, and Erik began to tap his foot impatiently, but didn’t seem phased by Azazels warning.

“I do. Which is why you have your gun, and why Janos is waiting tables and Victor is in the kitchens, both fully armed. I am no fool, Azazel.” Erik looked pointedly at a young redhead who he had last seen in scrubs half-heartedly mopping the hall outside Charles’ room in a blatant attempt to eavesdrop. Catching Erik’s eye, his own widened and he moved away, bussing random tables.

Azazel shook his head. “I don’t know what I was so worried about. Xavier’s hires are useless.”

“Don’t underestimate any of them.” Erik cautioned “He has odd hires, but he is where he is today for a reason. Ah, finally!” The maitre de approached them, a older man with a stereotypical moustache, but thankfully no imitation French accent.

“My apologies, sirs, we are very full tonight. Do you have a reservation?” 

Erik leaned forward on the stand, teeth on show in something too feral to be a grin. 

“Xavier”

“Ah.” The maitre de suddenly seemed overcome with nerves. Azazel rolled his eyes. Like Erik’s ego needed anymore boosting. “Yes, Mr Xavier is waiting for you. Come right this way, sirs.” 

Erik threw Azazel a smirk before following the man to the back of the restaurant. It opened out more, more secluded around a corner with three larger round tables. Two were empty, clearly by design, and at the centre table sat Charles, with his sister and her husband, Hank Mccoy. 

At the sight of Azazel, Raven smirked, resting her cheek gently on one hand whilst the other covered Hanks. 

Azazel scowled, but Erik took no notice. He only had eyes for Charles.

“Please Erik, you are my guest. Sit.” Charles said affably, gesturing at the chair opposite his own, which Erik promptly bypassed, sitting right next to Charles instead. Both Azazel and Raven bristled at the move. Hank pulled at his collar, looking incredibly uncomfortable. 

“Raven, why don’t you and Hank take Azazel here to the bar?” Charles turned to address Erik’s right hand man, disarming smile in place as always. “Please, have anything you like, on me. I highly recommend the scotch.”

Raven stood, visibly displeased, but it would not do to disobey, not in front of Erik and Azazel and they all knew it. Dissent in the ranks was not conducive to Good Business. She offered an arm to the man, who took it as loosely as possible. Hank stood after them, uneasy until she took his other arm.

“Come on, darlings. Personally, I would recommend the chardonnay.” With that, they were gone, heading towards the bar, leaving Erik and Charles alone. Or as alone as they could be. Janos was still in Erik’s eyeline, occasionally glancing towards the table, and he was almost certain that large figure masquerading as a bouncer on the patio was Logan. 

There was a spark and a red glow from the dark figure outside as he lit up a cigarette, or more likely a cigar.

It was blatantly Logan.

“There’s no need to scope out the environment, Erik.” Charles said, sipping the glass of wine in front of him. “You knew I would not be here alone. Just as I know there’s at least two of your men masquerading as the staff tonight.” 

“Of course, Charles.” Erik leaned in, close enough to be familiar, not so close that they could touch. He knew it infuriated Charles, no matter how well he was able to hide it. “Now, why am I here? As much as I enjoy seeing you, I suspect this is not a social call.”

“It can be, later, if you want it to be.” Charles eyes narrowed, leaning in closer with his hand on the table, fingers barely brushing Eriks before pulling back, placing down his wine. “But first, as always, business.”

“We have not touched your territories, the matter with the small dealers out in the sticks was dealt with. I do not think we have any business that warrants such deep discussion.” Erik thought back, tried to recall if there was anything that he had missed, but there was nothing that leapt to mind.  
Charles watched Erik think for a moment before he shook his head. He looked around, wary for anyone nearby that he failed to recognise.

“We have a new player. I do not know who he is or where he found his men, but he’s been making a strong push into my territory for around two months now. I believe he heard I was out of commission and came out of hiding.” Charles frowned, twining his fingers together and leaning on his hands. “All of my men who have come up against him are dead. The only reason I know that it was not you was one of them was found briefly before he died. It was hard to distinguish his words between the blood spouting from his esophagus, but he told me enough to know it was not any of your men. This one has been underground, deep underground, but now he is making a play for power.”

Charles placed his hands down on the table, fixing Erik with a straight stare. 

“It is concerning. They clearly have weapons, money, influence and they have come out of no-where. Our set-up works nicely for me, Erik. I do not like surprises, and if he has started moving against me, it is only a matter of time before he starts in on you.”

Erik wasn’t sure what to say. The temptation to make light of the situation was strong, but if it was of concern to Charles, then it was certainly of concern to him.

“What are you proposing?”

“An alliance, of sorts.” Charles said, waving his hand. “It is early days yet, and I’m certainly not planning on inviting you all over for Christmas dinner, but for now, we share information. Anything we hear on this matter, on this new player, we share. That is all I suggest, for now. If things escalate, then we shall see.” 

Charles held out his hand to Erik, arm steady.

“Oh, and before you agree, Erik, please do not betray me. We are allies now. I do not take betrayal between friends lightly, as you are well aware.” 

Erik thought for a moment about Stryker before making his decision. He took Charles’ hand, shaking it firmly.

“Anything I hear, I will share. Dealing with you is more than enough for me.” 

Charles eyes narrowed once more, biting at his bottom lip, and Erik inhaled sharply at the sight.

“Now that’s out of the way, how would you like to deal with me now?” 

Erik’s eyes slid to the bar, where his loyal, dedicated bodyguard was now thoroughly distracted with what looked like a drinking competition with Raven, her despairing husband sat nearby with a look of anguish on his face. 

“I know a guy who can get a me a room at the five-star three blocks down without question.” He replied, letting his hand travel to Charles’ wrist, stroking the smooth skin that peeked out from his suit cuff.

“Then what are we waiting for?”

It took them less than two minutes to move from their seats and out of the door, Erik’s hand firmly on the small of Charles’ back as he led them to his car, Charles on his lap the moment the door was closed. Slipping away from their men had been astonishingly easy. 

Erik was going to have to have words.

Tomorrow.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Erik barely had the presence of mind to kick the hotel door shut as they barrelled through it, Charles already having made decent work of his tie and half his shirt buttons, biting at his chest, his neck, anything he could get close to. 

He tried to regain some control, pushing Charles back onto the plush sofa that adorned the suite, very nearly losing it again when Charles grinned, lips kiss reddened and spreading his legs wide, taking his fore and middle fingers into his mouth and sucking on them, pink tongue flicking out cheekily.

“You will be the death of me, Charles” Erik groaned, hastily removing his jacket and shirt, abandoning them on the floor as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks before kneeling one knee between Charles spread thighs, pulling at Charles own shirt as the other man’s arms wrapped around him.

Charles breath was warm as he leant up, whispering into Erik’s ear.

“And don’t you forget it, Lehnsherr.” After he bit Erik’s earlobe, and Erik felt he was perfectly justified in pulling the rest the of the shirt apart, the bottom four buttons flying off in different directions as he claimed Charles’ mouth roughly, tracing the contours with his tongue. 

It had been far too long.

Kissing his way down Charles neck, then his chest, he took a nipple into his mouth, nipping roughly and reveling in the feel of Charles hands in his hair, his name said breathlessly from Charles mouth.

And then he stopped.

He hadn’t considered it. What it might look like. He’d seen scars before, many of his men were littered in them, some accidental, some on purpose, a stupid show of strength, but this was different. This was Charles. 

It was ugly. The shot hadn’t been clean, the scar a jagged circle that pulled down at the bottom, likely larger where they’d had to operate to save Charles. Erik stared at it, tracing the taut skin with his fingers. He lost focus, just staring at the raised sunburst shape in Charles’ otherwise pale smooth skin.

Fingers touched his chin, pulling his head up to meet Charles’ eyes. 

“Don’t go getting sappy on me now, Erik.” He said softly. In spite of his words, he looked sad.

Erik nodded, pressing his lips to the scar once before refocusing his attention. Specifically on the belt that was preventing his access to Charles’ zipper. He undid it deftly with one hand, the other pressing down firmly on Charles’ clothed erection, causing the other man to hiss and arch his hips up into Erik’s touch.

“Yes, Erik!” 

Then Charles belt was free, and Erik pulled the shoes from his feet and the trousers from his legs in quick succession. He smirked when he saw Charles wasn’t wearing any underwear, leaning down immediately and taking the other man’s erection into his mouth. He wrapped a hand around the base, hollowing his cheeks and sucking lightly whilst Charles dug his hands into Erik’s hair, pulling almost painfully hard as Erik took his cock further into his mouth, twisting his hand around the base before fondling his balls as his hand drifted past, down to press lightly at the entrance to the other mans body. Pushing, but not entering.

“Don’t tease me, Erik. It’s been far too long.” Charles panted. “Being stuck in a hospital bed did nothing to help that.”

“I can imagine.” Erik reached for his abandoned jacket, dragging it to him by a sleeve and fumbling for the lube in the inner pocket he’d known he’d undoubtedly need, placing it down by his side before lifting Charles’ legs and pressing his tongue to the puckered hole, dipping in lightly and smirking to himself as Charles legs tensed and he cried out into the air.

He laved and sucked for a good while, holding Charles’ legs as best he could as the man began to flail wildly, his shirt sticking to his skin as a sheen of glistening sweat formed on his body, whimpering pants escaping his lips as words failed him. 

Finally, Erik took pity on him and drew back, giving him a small reprieve as he spread the lube generously on his fingers.

“Turn over.” 

Charles obeyed instantly, and for a brief moment Erik wondered what it would be like if Charles’ always did as he asked so quickly.

It would be very boring.

He emptied more of the tube onto Charles’ hold, spreading the lube around before dipping one finger into the other man slowly, allowing him time to adjust before he inserted another, twisting and scissoring until the muscles began to ease around him.

“Get on with it, Erik.” Charles had managed to find his voice again, head raised from the sofa cushions to voice his impatience. He was definitely ready. He poured the remainder of the lube into his hand, pulling his trousers to his knees and quickly lathering his cock before steadying Charles hips with one hand, and guiding himself into the man with another. The tip popping past the tight ring of muscle, and then he bottomed out in Charles in one hard thrust, taking hold of Charles hair as he pulled out and pushed in again. 

“Still so fucking tight, Charles.” He gasped, bracing his other hand on the sofa as he thrust into the other man, Charles arching his hips to press back, desperate to get Erik back inside him every time he pulled away.

“Of course.” Charles hissed “You’ll never find a better fuck than me.”

Erik thrust harder, pulling Charles head back as far as he good, biting at his neck.

“So fucking arrogant.”

“It’s entirely warranted.” Charles hissed, then cried out as Erik hit hard against his prostate, head trying to drop back to the seat below him, but Erik maintained his grip, refusing to allow it as he thrust harder, hitting that spot every time until Charles clenched around him.

“Erik, Erik!” He shouted twice in quick succession before he was coming, clenching even harder around Erik’s cock as he came hard over the seat beneath him, the tight heat around Erik’s cock pushing him over the edge as he followed suit, coming hard into Charles, a whine escaping his mouth as his hips stuttered with a few more desperate thrusts.  
Spent, Erik let go of Charles’ head, bending over him and resting his head on Charles’ sweat-soaked back as he caught his breath. Charles gave him a moment before he was shuffling, trying to push Erik away.

“Get off me, I need to shower. I’m disgusting.” 

Erik laughed, licking the skin beneath his mouth, tasting the salt on Charles’ skin. 

“You are.” 

He could nearly feel Charles rolling his eyes as he moved away, and the other man stood and disappeared into the bathroom. Erik made his way to the bed. He was paying for this room, they could clean up after he was gone, he’d shower in the morning. 

Turning the light off, he was almost asleep when he felt Charles crawl into the bed, shuffling over to Erik and resting his head on his shoulder. Erik lifted his arm, wrapping it around Charles’ shoulder as they embraced, resting his head on Charles’.

“You better not kill me in my sleep.” Erik mumbled sleepily into the damp locks. Charles hummed, placing his arm over Erik’s stomach.

“Like I’d let you get off that easily.” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It was early when they left the next morning, Erik smiling at Charles as he handed over the room key to the receptionist. She smiled at them both.

“I hope you enjoyed your stay, gentleman.”

Charles laughed. 

“It was divine, thank you very much, love.” 

The girl blushed, and Charles winked at her as Erik rolled his eyes before they walked out of the door to where their separate cars awaited, Charles’ also containing a very disgruntled Raven.

The girls blush vanished as the phone rang, picking it up on the second tone.

“Yes sir. No, sir, they just left. Yes, sir, together. Of course, sir. Understood. I’ll go tonight.”

With that, she hung up, smile returning to her face and eyes bright as a young couple approached the desk.

“Hello there, how may I assist you today?”


End file.
